


Mahal Din Kita

by drowninginchamomiletea



Series: Me gay bmc bois [7]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, OH GOD THIS IS REALLY CUTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginchamomiletea/pseuds/drowninginchamomiletea
Summary: Jeremy decides to find out what the hell Michael's been saying to him all these years... And gets a bit more than he bargained for.





	Mahal Din Kita

_"Mahal kita_ , Jere. G'night."

"You ever g-gonna t-tell me w-what that m-means? Or how t-to spell it, s-so I c-can look it up?"

"Nope."

"Hmph. W-well. Night."

"G'night."

Jeremy hung up and frowned down at his phone. After a moment of thinking, he came to a decision.

He was going to find out what 'mahal kita' meant.

It wasn't that he was particularly suspicious. Just curious, really. What was Michael saying that he didn't want Jeremy to understand?

Pulling out his laptop, he typed _mahall keetuh_ into the search bar, hoping to yield some results. In fact, several of the top results mentioned _mahal kita_ , which he assumed was the correct spelling. He clicked on the first one, a Blogspot website titled Absolutely Filipina.

_Mahal (muh-hul) kita (kee-tuh). USE IN A SENTENCE: I love you. Mahal kita. So yeah, just go up to that special pers—_

Wait.

_WHAT?!_

He quickly reread the paragraph.

 _Mahal kita_ meant _I love you_ —as in, _romantic love._

Jeremy fumbled with his phone and was just about to call Michael when he stopped.

His _best friend_ , who he trusted more than anyone, who he'd known longer than anyone, who he knew would do anything for him—had been in love with him for years now. Did he have an _answer?_

He thought, long and hard. And he came to an answer. He typed in the search bar as the phone rang. _how to say i love you too in tagalog_

_Ring._

_Ri—_

"Jeremy, we _just_ talked. You miss me already?"

Now that he knew Michael's feelings, Jeremy couldn't help but detect an ache in his friend's voice.

"M-M-Michael," he sputtered.

"What?" Michael said impatiently.

_"M-m-m-mahal din k-k-kita!"_


End file.
